1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf having separations.
2. Description of Background and Relevent Information
In mass distribution, particularly, one utilizes, to present the products, shelves having parallel separations. Identical products are positioned between two adjacent separations, generally one behind the other.
These shelves comprise a plurality of separations and, as they must receive conditioned products which have different dimensions, it is necessary that they be movable such that it is possible to adjust the distance between two adjacent separations.
Different apparatus have been proposed to allow for, after adjustment, the immobilization of the separations. Experience has shown that these apparatus were not very reliable and were delicate to implement. Furthermore, one of the main disadvantages of these known apparatus reside in the impossibility of precisely adjusting the distance between two separations in a manner such that this distance adapts itself to the dimension of the products.